Once Upon A Time She Got HIM Pregnant
by DevinMaddox
Summary: An AU drabble where Jade gets Andre pregnant..I guarantee laughs if anything.


Andre called Jade in a frantic state.  
**Jade** Hey.  
**Andre** Jade! We gotta talk..  
**Jade** What's wrong..?  
**Andre** Can you come over tonight?  
**Jade** Uhm..sure i'll be there soon.  
**Andre** Alright, see you soon.

10 minutes later Jade arrived at his house..  
"So you were pretty vague over the phone, mind filling me in?" asked Jade.  
Andre grabs her arm and leads her to his room where he then hands her something.  
"Okay, you're freaking me out WHAT IS THIS?" Jade asked face covered in worry.  
"That would be the result of our fooling around a few weeks back" Andre replied.  
"No, No, NO! YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME I GOT YOU PREGNANT!" Jade almost screamed but stifled the last part.  
"Yeah that's why I showed you the test" Andre said.  
"And how exactly do I know that it's mine?" Jade asked now suddenly very suspicious.  
"Cuz I'm not a whore Jade!" Andre spat back in an offended tone.  
"Well you slept with me and we aren't exactly a couple" Jade replied looking confused.  
"That's not something I usually do and you know that! So you can drop the whole 'There's no possible way I'm responsible for this kid act' cuz you know that's some bull!" said an angry Andre.  
"Alright..I'm sorry I'm just freaking a little..I know you don't sleep around" said an apologetic Jade.  
"Thank you" Andre said as he rolled his eyes.  
"So what do you want to do with...it? Jade asked.  
"Well I'm no baby murderer..but a baby? I don't know if I'm ready for all that" Andre said feeling conflicted.  
Jade sat there with a somber look across her face but she wasn't just upset you could tell that she was thinking really hard.  
"Jade?" Andre said as he waved his hand in her line of vision to get her attention.  
"Yeah! sorry..just got a little lost in thought" Jade replied.  
"Well what are you thinking about all of this?" Andre asked her.  
"Well..I was planning..trying to figure out how we could make this work..because IF it is my kid I don't want it-'them' aborted either." said Jade, Andre rolled his eyes and let out a big sigh at the if part.  
"I know I don't really come across as a kid person but with my kid it'd be different." Jade added.  
"Hmmm..yeah? what makes it different?" asked Andre.  
"Well for one..it'd be MY kid so of course they wouldn't be as annoying as every other kid in this world" Jade explained with a smile on her face causing Andre to laugh at the comment.  
Andre gave Jade a hug, they just stood there and held each other for a few minutes and eventually Jade pulls apart and grabs Andre's face to make sure she has his full attention.  
"Look, I'm gonna be here for you..all through out, I promise." Jade said in her sincerest voice.  
"Woah..are you actually being non-sarcastic right now?"Andre asked.  
"Yes I was, but you ruined the moment by pointing it out." Jade said making Andre laugh again.

* * *

5 months later...  
"How fat does my ass look in these jeans right now?" Andre said staring at his prego form in the mirror.  
"Got some breaking news for you hun, you've always had a fat ass" said Jade as she slapped it.  
"Thanks, that helps a lot" Andre deadpanned.  
"Aww c'mere" Jade said getting Andre to sit on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"You're fine, okay? You _are_ fine, trust me or we wouldn't even be in this situation." Jade said as she motioned to his bulging belly.  
Andre looked a little less upset and started to smile.  
"There, all better? Now let's go" Jade said as she dragged Andre to her car. Jade and Andre decided they needed to go to the mall today to buy some clothes for the eventual coming of their son. They liked doing things ahead of time, they were the kind of teens who were wise beyond their years. Except for maybe this particular situation.  
"I'm buying this!" Jade exclaimed.  
"Really Jade? A 'Your Face Is Annoying' tee?" Asked Andre.  
"Why not? I like it, screw you I'm buying it." Jade said confidently.  
"I like the 'Bacon' shirt" Andre said with a smile across his face.  
"Oh, you so would!" Jade replied.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Andre asked sounding a little offended.  
"When did you turn into Cat?..But your kind of a foodie so it's not surprising that you'd like that shirt." Jade said.  
"Oh, ok so you think I'm fat?" Andre asked, a little more mad now.  
"What? no I don't think you're- well yeah right now, but it's cool..you're just pregnant." Jade responded in sort of a cautious tone as to not upset Andre even further.  
"Thanks, you really know what a guy likes to hear" said Andre as he walks away.  
Jade thinks out loud "OMyEffingGod WITH THESE FUCKING HORMONES! Andre!" then she goes after him.

* * *

4 more months later-Day of delivery...  
"OH MY DAMN! OH MY DAMN!" Andre yelled.  
"Where's this kid coming out?" Jade asked the doctor.  
"Where it usually comes out." The doctor vaguely responds.  
"So you mean to tell me that this baby is coming out of Andre's pe-" Jade was cut off.  
"JADE!" Andre shouted getting irritated with her.  
"WHAT? Is it not a legitimate question? It's not like I'm experienced with this" Jade exclaimed.

**Author Note**- Tell me what you think, should it go on or should it just be a one-shot? Also this was 'Sleepover At Sikowitz' inspired if it wasn't obvious lol.


End file.
